dwtd_ideasfandomcom-20200213-history
5th minigames
Numpty You need to turn stove down by rotating a button. If you win Numpty dances. If you lose, the whole screen sets on fire.(Correct stove) Hapless You need to Rub the grizzly bear to tame it. If you win the grizzly bear purrs instead of roar. I f you lose the bear eat Hapless. (Wild and Tame) Pillock You need to throw the bottles of medicine in the trash. They are all expired. If you win Pillock grunts and looks unamused. If you lose he eats the medicine and gets lumpy. (Trash food) Dippy Dippy is thinking of a dance. There are three option below dippy. Click the option of the dance dippy is thinking. If you win The piranhas run away. If you lose a big piranha eats dippys whole body. (Big Fish) Dummkopf Dummkopf has 5 objects in front of him. 4 of them are electrical and 1 is plastic. If you click an electrical objuct dummkopf picks it up and gets electrocuted. If you click a plastic object Dummkopf picks it up and looks curious. The plastic object looks electrical but it is blue. When you win numpty comes and makes a U mad face. ( Meme Trick) Dimwit Dimwit needs to go to the bathroom but he has to avoid touching wires or he dies and then grimaces. If he reaches the toilet safely, The toilet paper is seen flying out of the bathroom. (Toilet Dash) Stupe Stupe is falling you need to tilt the phone so Stupe lands in an airplane and you win. If you lose Stupe falls and get clobbered and smashed. (Falling Stupe) Lax Lax is vomiting and you need to mmove the people away so Lax doesn't vomit to much.If you win It turns out Lax was doing a prank. If you lose Lax crys to death.( Deadly Prank) Clod You nneed to remove Clods items by tapping them. If you win The drug dealer shows his face and mistakes Clod for Doomed and hits Clod. If you lose Clod is seen with the drug dealers corpse (Doomed Clod. Doomed Swipe the bag to rip it and win and The drug dealer thinks Doomed is zany so he dosent hit him. If you lose The drug dealer turns into a Doomed- eating monster and eats doomed. ( Unknown Monster) Numskull Numskull needs to bring back home an asteroid. Draw a circle around the asteroid and win and numskull is in the world book of records. Lose and numskull's face turns red and she sits on the moon and the asteroid falls down crushing her. (Mad Asteroid) Bungle Bungle is running hurdles tap to jump over washing machines. Results same as loopys hurdles minigame except for when you lose Bungle falls into a washing machine. ( Washing Machine Hurdles) Dunce Dunce is spending money. Click on the cheapest item and stars appear all over the screen and you win. If you lose Dunce sells both kidneys to have more money again and dies. (Cheap stars) Mishap Mishap is at a pet store. There are pets. Draw an x and Mishap get s a rabbit. If you lose Mishap gets a rattlesnake and suffers the same death from mthe video. ( Picky Cuddle ) Calamity There are shapes and you need to drag them to a paper and win. If you lose Calamitys glue gos up in the sky and falls in calammitys mouth. ( Glue Shapes ) Ninny Ninny Is Standing. Wherever you tap Ninny goes there. Red buttons appear on the screen. Don't touch the red buttons or The world will explode. The winning result is the red button becoming Niinys friends and Ninny makes a Y U NO TELL ME !?! face. ( Tricky Buttons) Putz Putz is trying to pop the blue balloons.5blue balloons and 5 red balloons. Pop all blue balloons and Putz cheers. Pop a red balloon and Putz lies down and cries but falls on the tracke and the train slices him ( Picky Poppers) Stumble Stummble is standing on the track when trains come Tap the screen To make Stumble jump.If you win Stumble Shows his eyes. If you lose Stumble isn't shown and blood explosion happens. ( Stumbling jumps) Bonehead Its just all like Crossy road. You have to walk 50 steps. When you lose There is a YOU LOSE sign covering the screen. If you win It turns that was just a toy and Bonehead puts the toy back in the box. (Bonehead Road) Botch Botch Has to paint his hat so the hunters don't mistake himm for a moose rub the hat to paint it and win and Nothing happens. Lose and same death from video happens. ( Painted Moose) Doofus Doofus is using a wasp shooter. Tap the wasps to shoot them and win and Doofus dances. Lose and same death from video happens. (Shooter Idiot)